Kicked out
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Shizuo loses his apartment and Izaya is partly to blame, Izaya feels a little bad for this so he lets Shizuo live with him/lame summary Sorry!/Shizaya fluffy/it's a really good story!/ rated for language
1. Kicked out

"I can't believe this happened, it's just not fair." Shizuo said into the phone to his child hood friend.

"_I'm really sorry you lost your apartment Shizuo, I know you didn't deserve it. I wish you could come and stay with me and Celty but we just don't have the room for another person."_ Shinra said sadly.

"_Sigh_…it's alright Shinra, I'll figure out something."

"_Can't you go live with your brother?"_

"I asked him but he's always going places because of his movies, and I really don't feel like dealing with all those screaming fan girls."

"_What about Tom? He is your boss and you have been showing up to work on time every day and working overtime; he must be grateful enough to let you live with him."_

"I couldn't ask Tom-san to let me stay with him; he's done enough by actually giving me a job and dealing with my temper."

"_Well…will you be alright?"_

"Yea I have to have all my stuff out of my apartment by tomorrow so I'll just have to figure out something by then. I already have all my clothes and other stuff packed up tight; the only thing left is to find somewhere to live…but I'm definitely not leaving Tokyo. Being Tom-san's bodyguard is a sweet job that I do not want to give up."

"_How'd you lose your apartment anyway?"_

"Well my landlord said that he had found a nice family that wanted to live in my apartment…so he gave it to them."

"_Why would he do that if you already were living there?"_

"He said that the family was very wealthy and willing to pay triple of what I pay for the apartment…he also said that most of the other tenets were afraid of me living there, including him. All the apartments next to mine are vacant because people are afraid of me, the owner thought that if the wealthy family moved in more people would move into the empty apartments."

"_That really isn't fair, when did he kick you out?"_

"This morning he told me over the phone to pack up my stuff and be out by tomorrow afternoon."

"_Wait a minute he can't do that! Doesn't he need to give you a two week notice before kicking you out?"_

"The family had paid him extra to have me out be tomorrow so they could move in as soon as possible. Tomorrow I'll go around and look for a new apartment."

"_Can you afford it?"_

"Not right now, but I can at least try to find an apartment so I don't have to make a house out of my suitcases in a dirty alleyway."

"I wish I could give you some money but I really don't have any to give right now."

"Oh it's ok Shinra, I'll be fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow I have to finish packing."

"Alright, good luck Shizuo." Shizuo clicked his phone off and sighed at his bare apartment. He slowly got to his feet and walked out of the apartment that tomorrow would no longer be his. After getting a pack of cigarettes from the corner store he took a long drag from one of them and leaned against an old brick wall.

"Shizu-chan it's 3 in the morning, I didn't think you'd be out this late." Shizuo turned his head to the smaller man standing next to him.

"I'm really not in the mood right now flea, there's really nothing you can say or do to make me feel any worse then I already do." Shizuo said turning his head away from Izaya and taking another drag from the smoking stick.

"What do you mean?"

"If you must know…I lost my apartment so I have nowhere to live…bet you're happy about that right?" Izaya was quiet for a while before speaking up.

"Actually I am partly to blame because of that…you see a man called me the other day asking for information on the available apartments in Tokyo. There were no available rooms in my apartment building so I gave him the name of yours." Shizuo dropped his cigarette and turned to the informant.

"I know you hate me and I know you're an evil person but I never would have thought you would go so low as to make me lose my home." Shizuo said looking Izaya straight in the eyes. Izaya felt a lump in his throat as he watched the blonde turn away from him and start walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: ok so the first thing I want to say is that in all of these chapters to this fanfic I'm working really <strong>_**REALLY **_**hard, so please appreciate my work! This is going to be one of my best fanfic of the ADOEABLE couple Shizaya! So please comment because I LOVE when people review my work! **


	2. Mugged

Shizuo stacked up his suitcases by the front door and pushed his bleach blonde hair out of his eyes. He leaned up against the door and started looking threw the phone book for an apartment. He flinched at the sound of someone knocking of the door he was leaning on.

"_Fuck, they can't be here already!"_ Shizuo thought as he opened the door; he was both relieved and infuriated to see who was standing there.

"Hello Shizu-chan, may I come in?" Izaya asked in a polite tone.

"I don't care, it's not my apartment." Shizuo said as he moved out of the way of the informant; they both stayed quiet for god knows how long.

"So…I actually feel kind of bad about you losing your home so if you really have nowhere else to go you can… stay with me. I made some room in my dresser and closet for your clothes, but we would have to share a bed. It's not like we would be crushed together; I have a king sized bed so it would be big enough for the both of us." Izaya said trying not to meet Shizuo's shocked expression.

"After everything we've done to each other since high school you'd still let me live with you?"

"Consider it friendly gestures for once in your life; and besides you're the one who started everything between us which was eight years ago...and again I feel bad for getting you kicked out."

"Hm I didn't know you were capable of emotions."

"Do you want to live with me or not?" Izaya said now annoyed at the blonde. Shizuo considered all of his options which were just living with Izaya or living on the street; sighing in defeat Shizuo just nodded at the brunet.

"…How long do I get to stay with you?"

"You can stay with me as long as you like Shizu-chan!" Izaya said back in a cheerful tone.

* * *

><p>"Finally, I'm done unpacking." Shizuo said falling back on Izaya's bed. He had filled up the rest of Izaya's closet space with his bartenders' uniforms; and his dresser drawers with his boxers, socks, t-shirts, and sweatpants for sleeping. Even though it was only 1pm the blonde was still exhausted for carrying all of his suitcase to Izaya's apartment and unpacking it all by himself while Izaya worked.<p>

"Done already?" Izaya said not looking up from his computer as Shizuo collapsed on his couch.

"Yes, with no help from you."

"Hey, I have work to do you should be grateful I'm letting you live here rent free." Shizuo looked over at the informant who was now wearing glasses and was focused on his laptop screen. The blonde slid off the couch and went over to the kitchen to find something to fill his empty stomach. There were a lot of sweets and a few things of Tuna ootoro; Shizuo moved over to the pantry which had a few cans of soup and a lot of cooking ingredients including a few boxes of tea.

"You don't really have much to eat." Shizuo said moving back over to the couch.

"Sorry, I was supposed to go food shopping but I've been busy with working for a living." Izaya said not taking his eyes away from the computer screen.

"…Want me to go?" Shizuo asked looking over at the brunet.

"That would be great, do you need money?"

"No, I've got money." Shizuo quickly put on his shoes and made sure the house key Izaya had given him was in his pocket.

"I'll be back in an hour or two." Shizuo said over his shoulder.

"Kay."

* * *

><p>Shizuo looked up at the sky to see the sun was going down pretty quickly; he had bought the groceries with the last of his money and was now heading back to the brunet. It was already dark out by the time Shizuo had got on the street of Izaya's apartment building.<p>

"Get him." Shizuo heard a male voice say. In the blink of an eye Shizuo felt a cloth covered in some liquid shoved in his face. The smell of Chloroform quickly filled his lungs as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Shizuo may be ok…or he may not…you'll have to wait to find out! *Hides in my closet* dont kill me! Oh and the more reviews i get, the faster i'll finish the chapters and the higher the chance Shizzy will be ok!<strong>


	3. The Question

"Shizu-chan…Shizu-chan can you hear me?" Shizuo heard Izaya's voice in his ear, but he couldn't force any words up his throat. He's feeling can back to his body and he started to feel cold hands shaking him, he could also feel that he was laying down on something soft.

"Shizzy please wake up…come on you didn't breath in that much chloroform." Izaya whimpered still shaking the blonde. Shizuo slowly opened his eyes to see Izaya leaning over him with a worried expression plastered across his face. He closed his eyes again and opened his mouth trying to find words.

"Izaya…what happened?" Shizuo mumbled under his breath.

"Well you were late so I was going to go find you but when I was walking down the street I saw these guys shove a cloth in your face that made you go unconscious. Then they got really pissed off because you spent all of your money already…it was really funny. After they left I had to drag you back up to our apartment; I called Shinra and he said that you would be ok in a few hours but it's been like 5 hours. They must have used a lot of chloroform." Izaya said moving Shizuo's bleach blonde hair out of his face.

"If I didn't pass out I would have ripped their heads off." Shizuo said propping himself on his elbows and seeing that he lying down on Izaya's bed.

"It was so hard to carry you up to the apartment; your muscles added extra weight." Izaya said who was sitting next to the blonde. Shizuo sighed and leaned against the headboard.

"Are you ok now?" Izaya asked leaning against the headboard next to the blonde.

"Yea I think so…my head hurts though." Shizuo said rubbing the side of his head.

"That's probably because after you fainted you hit your head on the sidewalk…can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"When I saw you faint I actually got scared…I guess because I've never seen you faint before or look so weak. I thought they gave you poison…I thought you died."

"Well wouldn't you be happy if I died?"

"To tell you the truth…I would be really board...you're my favorite toy Shizu-chan."

"_Toy? What the fuck?" _Shizuo thought. The two men stared at each other; after a while Izaya shifted a little closer to the blonde.

"For example if I never met you and I was about to die; when my life would flash before my eyes…I would probably be board as hell." Izaya said grinning up at Shizuo. Shizuo flashed a smile before turning his attention away from the brunet.

"Oh and Shizzy, there was one more thing I wanted to ask you."

"What is it flea?"

"A while ago I planned a vacation for myself that was supposed to start tomorrow. I got a hotel sweet on a really beautiful beach; since I don't trust you alone here I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Izaya said looking at Shizuo with innocent eyes.

"….You want me to come on vacation with you?"

"Sure why not? I already got you a plane ticket." Izaya said holding up two plane tickets dated for tomorrow.

"Oh…we're taking a plane?"

"Yea, how else would we get there?"

"Well can't we take a train…or maybe even a boat?"

"No way, a plane is a lot faster; we can't take a train because it's not in Japan it's on an Island and we can't take a boat because it would just take twice as long to get there then it would on a train. The island is highly populated so don't be all scared that we'll be all alone on the island."

"That's not why I'm scared!"

"Ha so you admit you're scared."

"Wait…no…what I meant to say was that I'm not scared of anything. Sure I'll go on vacation with you." Izaya giggled as Shizuo's cheeks started turning red.

"Great…so you would be ok about going on a plane right?" Izaya said grinning evilly at the blonde.

"Yea why wouldn't I be?" Izaya could see Shizuo start to get nervous.

"I just thought you might be because there's always a fifty percent chance that the plane could crash and we all die in the crash. For example if the flight crew forgets to fill up the fuel tank we could lose fuel while we're up in the air then crash into the ocean and be eaten by sharks. Or the plane could be hijacked and we could all be shot or….."

"Ok I get it!" Shizuo screamed. Izaya starred at the blonde with wide eyes; he bit his lip as Shizuo turned his head away from him with tears in his eyes.

"Shizzy don't worry about it, actually it's more like a ten percent chance that anything like that would ever happen." Izaya said trying to comfort the distressed blonde.

"It's still a percent…" Izaya moved closer to the blonde and put an arm around Shizuo's waist.

"Seriously Shizu-chan, everything will be fine. Why don't we start packing; that'll take your mine off it." Izaya said sliding off the bed and grabbing one of Shizuo's suitcases.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok so I'm gunna tell you some stuff about this fanfic because I love you guys! In this one Shizuo is the bottom and Izaya is top even though they don't have sex there is mention of it in later chapter. Oh and I'm having a hard time thinking of an island that they could vacation on! So if you think of one tell me and tell me some stuff they should do and I'll give you guys' credit in the next author note in the next chapter ok? Its suppose to be a relaxing vacation so maybe some stuff about them going into stores and going for walks and stuff like that. Oh and of course there will be a hot tub because who doesn't like hot tubs right? <strong>

**P.S- The island can be made up so if you think of a made up name for the island tell me and I'll give you credit for the name of the island ok?**

**P.P.S- the reason i made Shizuo scared of planes is because...Im terrified of planes T-T. Dont you laugh at me!**

**P.P.P.S-If you can think of a name for the hotel and town to that would be great!**


	4. Fears

"Finally!" Izaya said sitting next in a window seat on the plane; Shizuo moved threw a crowd of people in the aisle and sat next to Izaya.

"It took so long to get threw security; it's a good thing I left my switch blades at home or it would have taken longer." Izaya sad turning his head to the nervous blonde; Shizuo was straightened up in the chair and was breathing very heavily.

"Are you ok?" Izaya asked putting a hand on Shizuo's shoulder.

"Uh…yea I'm fine."

"It's ok if you're scared Shizu-chan, a lot of people are afraid of planes."

"_Was the flea really trying to comfort him?"_ Shizuo thought

"I'm not scared of planes; I told you I'm fine." Shizuo said relaxing in the luxury seat.

"Well I'm going to take a nap, we're in first class so the chairs we're sitting in are like beds; you should take a nap to since we're going to be on here for 6 hours." Izaya grabbed his hood and pulled it over his head to use like a pillow; he quickly buckled his seat belt and nuzzled into the chair. Shizuo fumbled with the seat buckle a few times; mostly because his whole body was shaking violently. He finally relaxed a little in the comfortable chair but was quickly jerked out of his comfort when the plane started moving forward. He glanced over at Izaya who was still sleeping soundly in the chair next to him.

"Flea…are you still asleep." Shizuo asked shaking the brunet.

"I _was..._What's wrong Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked striating up in his chair.

"Nothing's wrong…could you stay awake though?"

"Sure." Izaya said leaning back in his chair; trying to relax his stiff muscles.

"Flea…is it possible for us to run out of oxygen while we're in the sky?"

"It's impossible that would happen, Shizu-chan just admit that you're scared; if you don't it's going to seem even more scary."

"I'm not scared." Shizuo said just as the plane started getting off of the ground and into the air. Izaya saw Shizuo's whole body shake as the plane crept higher and higher into the sky; he moved his hand over and intertwined his hand with Shizuo's.

"Don't worry Shizu-chan, everything will be ok." Izaya said rubbing Shizuo's palm with his thumb; that actually made Shizuo relax a little.

"Ok maybe I am a little afraid of planes." Shizuo said gripping Izaya's hand tightly in his own.

"Why don't you take a nap? That'll help you forget about being up so high." Shizuo nodded and laid his head against the soft chair; it took him a while before relaxing and falling asleep. Izaya smiled and snuggled back into the seat with his hand still locked with Shizuo's; his eyes shot open as he felt Shizuo shift and lay his head on Izaya's shoulder. The brunet put his free arm around Shizuo's waist and fell deeply asleep with his head nuzzled on top of Shizuo's

* * *

><p>Shizuo was jerked awake by a sudden turbulence making the plane shake; He gasped and quickly shook Izaya awake.<p>

"What's wrong Shizu-chan?" Izaya said rubbing his eyes and straightening in his chair to see the blonde shaking and looking around furiously.

"I want to get off." Shizuo said trying to unbuckle his seat belt. Izaya grabbed the blonde's hands and turned him so they were looking at each other.

"Shizuo it's just turbulence, I promise that we're going to be fine; we're only on here for another two hours."

"I still want to get off, you were right I am afraid of planes." Shizuo said trying to wriggle out of Izaya's tight grip. Izaya let go of Shizuo's wrist and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling the blonde down so they were at eye level. Shizuo's face turned bright red as Izaya nudged his lips up against the blonde's soft ones. Izaya moved his tongue across Shizuo's bottom lip, asking for an entrance; Shizuo opened his mouth allowing the brunet to slide his tongue into his mouth. They made out for god knows how long until they finally had to break away for air.

"Feel better?" Izaya asked grinning at the shocked blonde.

"I feel a little better." Shizuo said, his face still bright red. Izaya put an arm around Shizuo's waist and brought his head down to rest on his shoulder.

"Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when we're on the ground." Izaya said moving back Shizuo's bleach blonde hair and kissing his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow I am really proud of myself. I love this story and trust me at the end you're gunna love it to! Please help me think of names for the island they are going to and the hotel they are staying at. I prefer made up names so make one up and I'll give you credit for it! Stay tuned for the next chapter! The more reviews I get the faster I'll type the next chapter!<strong>


	5. Hot tubs and Wine

"This is our room." Izaya said stopping in front of room 1216 and unlocking it with the room key; Shizuo stood behind him lugging all of the suitcases including Izaya's. Izaya swung open the door and took a few suitcases to help the blonde; the room was on the top floor and it was a luxury room. Shizuo stacked all of the suitcases next to the front door and followed Izaya around the room.

The first room when you walk in was a living room with a flat screen TV, a huge red couch, and a large window with a view of the white sanded beach. The next room was the bedroom with a king sized bed and sating sheets. The last room was the bathroom with a huge bathtub that was more like a hot tub because it had water jets on the inside.

"Wow, this must have cost a lot." Shizuo said admiring the view of the beach.

"It was very expensive, only the most extravagant things for Izaya Orihara." Izaya said happily.

"Hey look what I found." Shizuo turned around to see Izaya pull out a large bottle of red wine from the mini fridge next to the couch.

"Great, I need a drink." Shizuo said walking over and taking the bottle from the brunet.

"Hey Shizu-chan, want to take a bath together?" Shizuo looked down at the informant with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter; the bath tub is also like a hot tub. We can get our bathing suits on and drink in the hot tub…it'll help us relax. And besides it's too late to do anything else now and I'm really not that tired." Izaya said moving over to the bathroom door.

"Oh…sure ok…you go change in the bathroom and start the bath and I'll change out here." Izaya nodded and quickly grabbed his swim trunks (which were black of course) out of suitcase and went into the bathroom. Shizuo could hear the water start running as he pulled off his shirt; he slid on his swim trunks and swung open the bathroom door. He watched as Izaya slid into the bath and groan with pleasure.

"What are you waiting for?" Izaya asked grabbing the bottle of wine and twisting the cork off. Shizuo slid into the bath as well and sat across from the brunet.

"Thanks." Shizuo said as Izaya handed him a glass of the red liquid.

* * *

><p><em>(10 minutes later after 6 glasses of wine)<em>

"Is t-there any more w-wine left?" Shizuo slurred out the words and held out his glass towards the informant.

"I think y-you've had enough." Izaya said holding the bottle away from the blonde.

"I'll t-tell you when I've had enough, I k-know my limits!" Shizuo grabbed Izaya and pulled the man on top of him. Izaya put the bottle down on the floor and cornered the blonde.

"You're a-actually kind of hot Shizzy-chan." Izaya said pulling Shizuo's legs up to be wrapped around the informant's waist. Izaya pressed their lower regions together making Shizuo groan.

"I-Izaya…" Shizuo said as Izaya leaned forward and smashed their lips together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter! And sorry for not a lot of details on the sex! And yes Izaya is gunna be on top! Still looking for the name of the island and hotel! Help me out people!<strong>


	6. Late Night

**Author's note: Thank you **Hikaru2322** for the names for the island and Hotel!**

**Hotel Name:** Rakuen- it means paradise in Japanese

**Island Name: **kachannie-It's Belorussia for love

* * *

><p>Shizuo felt a cold hand start shaking him; trying to wake him up from his deep slumber. He tried to turn away from the hand by lying on his back but when he tried he felt his lower region throb in pain. He gasped and quickly sat up in the bed to see Izaya (fully clothed) sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.<p>

"Good morning Shizzy-chan." Izaya said patting the blonde's head. Shizuo groaned and put a hand on his lower back.

"Why does my ass hurt?" Shizuo asked while he rubbed his lower back.

"You don't remember me fucking you? Well I don't blame you, you were really drunk last night; thankfully you slept off you hangover. But I would think you would remember me doing you for three rounds."

"…."

"….."

"You….WHAT?" Shizuo screamed quickly jumping out of the bed and facing the brunet; ready to strangle him to death. Izaya looked down, seeing Shizuo fully naked made his nose start bleeding.

"Shizu-chan…maybe you should put some clothes on?" Izaya said rubbing the blood away from under his nose. Shizuo looked down and grabbed his boxers which were thrown carelessly on the floor.

"We didn't really have sex….did we?"

"Yes we did." Izaya said standing up and walking over to get Shizuo's shirt and pants from off the floor.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll order us some room service for breakfast? Then we can go for a walk and explore the island." Izaya said turning back to the blonde. Shizuo just nodded and went into the bathroom; he saw that not only was he in his underwear but there was a white liquid on his chest and…lower. He quickly turned on the shower and got in before it was even a comfortable temperature; he wanted to wash off all of the liquid that was on him…and _in _him. After a long hot shower Shizuo wrapped a towel tightly around his waist and walked out of the bathroom to see Izaya eating his breakfast.

"Room service came while you were showering." Izaya said nodding to a second plate that was for Shizuo.

"Oh…" Shizuo answer lamely as he started searching threw his suitcase until he found a pair of boxers, socks, shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"You can get changed in here, it's not like I haven't seen it before." Izaya said winking at Shizuo who was heading to the bathroom. Shizuo's face turned a bright red as he went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He quickly changed and went back into the kitchen to sit next to Izaya, who was now putting his clean plate on the cart that the food came on. The brunet grabbed the chair he was sitting in and moved it as close as possible to Shizuo; He sat there and watched the blonde eat with a red face.

"…..Why are you staring at me?" Shizuo asked taking another bite of his toast.

"Well because you're cute when you blush." That comment only made Shizuo blush even more.

"S-shut up flea."

"Aw that's not what you said last night."

"…what do you mean? What did I say?"

"Well first you were saying 'Izaya…_ah_…do it harder…_ah…_don't stop…'" Izaya said imitating Shizuo's moans and whimpers.

"You also said that you loved me." Izaya said in a cheerful tone.

"I did not!" Shizuo said looking at the brunet with an angry expression. Izaya's head shot up and he kissed Shizuo sweetly on the lips.

"You did to Shizzy." Izaya pulled the blonde closer and wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

"You make really cute faces when I'm banging you." Izaya said pushing their lips back together; they staid like that until they had to break for air.

"Now, let's go and explore the island. I checked online and there are a lot of stores and trails we can go threw to see the wildlife; it's supposed to be really beautiful." Izaya said standing up and walking over to the door. Shizuo sat there for a while before standing up and walking over to the brunet.

"You never told me what the name of this island is, oh and how long are we staying?" Shizuo asked as Izaya grabbed the room key and walked out of the room.

"The name of the island is Kachannie (meaning love); it's the number one honeymoon spot. That's another reason why I didn't want to come alone on this trip; I'd look pathetic just walking around by myself…and we get to stay for the whole week."

"At least you picked a good hotel, it really is luxurious."

"Every room in this hotel is a 'honey moon sweet'; since we're on the top floor our room is a lot more luxurious. Like I said only the best for me; oh and by the way the name of the hotel is Rakuen (meaning paradise). That's why I picked it." Izaya pressed the button to the elevator and waited for it to open; he moved aside to let Shizuo go first.

"We're going to have a lot of fun this week Shizzy." Izaya said groping Shizuo's butt as he walked into the elevator.

"_Oh god I'm going to be so sore after this…"_ Shizuo thought as the elevator started going down to the lobby.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter! And a big thanks to <strong>**Hikaru2322 ****for helping me think of names for the hotel and Island! I hope you liked them! Get ready for the next chapter, the more you review the faster I'll write it.**


	7. Shopping!

"So today I was thinking we could take a look at all the stores and malls here, then tomorrow we can go hiking, then we can relax on the beach." Izaya said looking threw a brochure he got from the front desk at the hotel.

"That's sounds good." Shizuo said still blushing after be groped to death in the elevator.

"Tomorrow we should put on some sunscreen; it's really hot out today." Izaya said wiping the sweat that had formed on his forehead. As they got into town there was a line of stores all the way down the beach. On the left was the stores, in the middle was a huge walkway (no one really went in cars because of how beautiful the weather was), and on the right side was the white sanded beach. Shizuo looked around to see newlywed couples holding hands and being pressed close to each other as they walked down the walkway or went into stores.

Izaya started skipping ahead of the blonde as he saw a store he liked. Shizuo leaned back and starred at the brunet and what he was wearing. He had a red t-shirt on, with tight black skinny jeans, a bright pink belt, and boots that went up to his knees; Shizuo looked a little closer to see Izaya had a small diamond earring in his left ear.

**Earring code for guys:**

**Left ear: Gay**

**Right ear: Straight**

**Both ears: Bisexual (likes both genders) OR cross dresser**

"_Izaya is gay?" _Shizuo thought; he reached out and grabbed the brunet's hand, pulling him back next to him.

"Aw you want to hold my hand baby?" Izaya said looking up at the blonde with red eyes. Shizuo was silent for a while as he gripped the smaller hand tightly.

"You do know you have your earring in the wrong ear right?"

"Hm…what do you mean Shizu-chan? Maybe we can get you one while we're here."

"No way! I mean you have an earring in your left ear that means you're gay." Shizuo said as-matter-of-fact.

"Yea…what's your point?"

"Oh…uh nothing." Shizuo's face was so red if you looked at him you would think he had a really bad case of sunburn. Shizuo gasped as he was suddenly yanked into one of the side stores; it was a small pet store.

"Hey that cat looks like me." Izaya said picking up a small black kitten.

"Yea, it kind of does." Shizuo said petting the cat gently on the head; it was so soft and fluffy.

"Hello are you looking to buy?" The store clerk asked form behind her desk.

"Oh, no we're just looking." Izaya said cradling the little black kitten in his arms; it stretched and curled up in Izaya's arms.

"Um…If you really like the kitten we could buy it if you want." Shizuo said; he actually was pretty happy to see Izaya gush over the small creature.

"Aw, that's ok Shizzy it's enough I got you in my house. I don't think this little guy would want to be cooped up in my apartment all day…err girl I mean." Izaya said taking another look at the kitten; he carefully placed the animal back in its caged and pulled Shizuo out of the store.

"Ok you can pick the next store we go to ok?" Izaya said moving his hand back into Shizuo's. Shizuo blushed and started looking around to see a good store to go into.

"Um…lets go into that one." Shizuo said pulling Izaya into a clothes store. Izaya looked around the store and smiled.

"You want to buy some clothes?" Izaya asked searching threw a rack of shirts.

"I don't know I just went into the first store I saw…maybe you should pick the stores we go in from now on." Shizuo said, his face starting to turn red again.

"Alright, now let's find something you'd look good in." Izaya said searching through the men's shirt aisle.

"Don't bother when we get back to Tokyo the only thing I'm going back to wearing is my bartenders' uniforms."

"Aw come on, let's just buy one shirt." Izaya said trying to reach a high up shirt; it was Shizuo's size, black, and had the words "Monster" written in white letters.

"I'm not wearing that."

"You're no fun, it suits you perfectly." Izaya said jumping up trying to reach it; Shizuo stood behind him and laughed at Izaya who was too short to reach the top rack.

"Ok you've had your fun, now can we go to another store." Shizuo said tugging at Izaya's shirt.

"_Sigh…_fine let's go." Izaya said; he grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him out of the clothing store. Izaya stopped in front of a dollar store and walked in with Shizuo trailing behind.

"Why don't you go and look around, I saw something in the other store I wanted to buy." Izaya said letting go of Shizuo's hand.

"It better not be that stupid T-shirt." Shizuo said looking back at Izaya.

"Don't worry, it isn't." Izaya called back as he turned the corner and was out of sight. Izaya skipped into the jewelry store and walked right up to the ring section. He had seen a ring that looked a lot like the ring he always wore.

"Would you like to buy that ring for your lover?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes please." Izaya handed the girl the money and took the black velvet box that the ring was put in. He turned a corner and walked into the store that he had left Shizuo in; it took him a while before he found Shizuo grabbing a pack of cigarettes.

"I thought you weren't a chain smoker?"

"I'm not, but I do need a smoke right about now." After Shizuo paid for the pack of cigarettes Izaya intertwined their hands together again.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Izaya asked as he stuffed the tiny box in his pocket; which was actually pretty hard considering how tight his skinny jeans were.

"I don't know, I think there's a café up ahead." Shizuo said taking another drag from the lit cigarette in his hand. Izaya lead the way don't the walkway and stopped at a small café; Shizuo had to put out his cigarette in the ash tray outside the building because of the "No smoking" sign.

"What are you thinking of getting?" Shizuo asked after they were seated and received their menus.

"I'm probably going to get a sandwich, what about you?"

"Hm…I think I'll get the same." Shizuo said. After the two ate and got outside it was already getting dark.

"I guess we should head home right?" Shizuo asked staring up at the sky.

"Before we go back to the hotel I want to show you this really amazing spot." Izaya pulled the blonde over onto the beach and started walking.

"Exactly where are we going?" Shizuo asked as they walked further and further down the beach.

"It's a surprise." Izaya asked as a grin spread across his face. Finally they stopped in front of a hammock that was held up by two palm trees. Izaya let go of Shizuo's hand and collapsed into the hammock.

"Come sit Shizu-chan." Izaya said patting the spot next to him; Shizuo hesitated before sitting next to the brunet. They laid there in silence for a while; letting the warm breeze rock them back and forth.

"Now look." Izaya said pointing up towards the sky; Shizuo obeyed and looked up at the black sky that was dotted with millions of glowing stars.

"….Wow." Shizuo said starring up in amazement; he suddenly felt something velvety placed in the palm of his hand.

"This is what I was bought when you were in the dollar store." Izaya said still starring at the sky; Shizuo flipped open the box to see the ring staring back at him.

"Why'd you buy this for me?" Shizuo asked turning his attention to the brunet; Izaya just shrugged.

"I thought you might like it; it looks a lot like mine right?" Izaya asked holding up his hand with the ring on it.

"Yea…thanks flea." Shizuo slid the ring onto his finger then turned his attention back to the sky.

"Don't mention it." Izaya moved closer to the blonde and kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh…thanks for this ring…and letting me stay with you…and taking me on vacation with you….it actually wasn't the worst time I ever had in my life."

"No problem." Izaya moved over on top of the blonde and smashed their lips together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Long chapter right? The next couple of chapters will probably be the same. I don't know if I should end it here and right a couple more chapters because I do have ideas to stretch this out for a couple more chapters! I'm probably going to stretch this out a little more! I love reviews so review a lot please!<strong>


	8. Scared Yet?

Rrrruuummbble~

Shizuo jumped at the loud sound that echoed the hotel room; he moved out of the bed and pulled back the curtains of the window to see water pouring down hard on the island. The blonde ran back to the bed and started shaking the curled up brunet.

"Izaya wake up, it's raining outside." Shizuo said still shaking the sleeping brunet; Izaya slowly propped himself up and looked at the blonde.

"Now, why did you wake me up?" Izaya asked rubbing his eyes and squinting in the dark.

"It's raining outside."

"That's impossible Shizu-chan; this island hardly ever gets rain." Shizuo pointed to the window that still had rain beating down hard on it.

"…_Sigh_….I guess we're going to have to stay indoors today." Izaya slid out of the bed and started looking threw his suitcase for a clean pair of clothes. Shizuo flinched when he saw how upset Izaya really was about the whole dilemma.

"Well it's dark and raining, I think this would be a perfect time to watch a movie marathon."

"That's actually not a bad idea Shizzy-chan; I'm going to take a shower you can pick out whatever movie you like." Izaya said closing the bathroom door behind him. Shizuo sat down on the couch and picked out the scariest movie he could find. After a quick shower Izaya sat down next to the blonde with a blanket wrapped tightly around his skinny body.

"Cold?" Shizuo asked looking down at the brunet.

"A little, so what movie did you pick?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

><p>(10 minutes into the movie)<p>

"If you're really that scared we can watch a different movie." Shizuo said looking down at Izaya who had jumped into his lap at the sight of the woman's head explode from the gun shot.

"N-no I'm fine." Izaya said pressing his body closer into Shizuo's.

Rrrruuummbble~

The lights flickered a few times before they just went out all together; including the TV. Izaya gasped and wrapped his arms tightly around Shizuo.

"I'm going to call the manager and see what's going on with the lights." Shizuo un-wrapped Izaya's arms and put him down on the couch. Izaya quickly stood up and moved closer to the blonde.

"The phone isn't working either and I can't see my cell phone; it's probably still on the nightstand. I'll just have to go down to the lobby and check with the girl at the front desk. You're not going to be all scared if I leave for a little while right?" Shizuo asked making sure he had the room key and walking over to the front door.

"Izaya Orihara is afraid of nothing!" Izaya said sitting back on the couch; Shizuo shrugged and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Izaya felt around in the dark until he found his laptop case; luckily it was all charged so he would be able to work for a few hours on it while the power was out. He sat back down on the couch and started looking threw his chat rooms to see if anyone was on; because of the different time zones everyone was sleeping.

"_Damn._" Izaya thought; he shrugged it off and started going back to work, just because he was on vacation doesn't mean the rest of the world was. Izaya gasped as a flash of light lit up the sky; he wrapped the blanket around his entire body and tried to enclose himself in his work.

Rrrruuummbble~

Izaya slammed his laptop shut and shoved it back in its case; he put the laptop case next to him and wrapped himself up in a blanket cocoon. He fell off the couch at the sound of the front door creek open; he reached around in his jacket to get his switch blade. When he finally found it he shot forward to attack whoever had intruded…but unfortunately he forgot there was a coffee table in front of him. Izaya fell forward onto the floor feeling the blade of his switch blade dig into his side; he let out a high pitched whine as he felt pain shoot into his side. Izaya flinched at the sudden blinding light that lit up the whole room.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt." Shizuo said closing the door and helping the flea back to his feet; Izaya quickly dug his blade out of side and clawed at it seeing the red puddle on the floor.

"It's a good thing the power came back o eh? Stay there and I'll go get a first aid kit." Shizuo said going into the bathroom to get some disinfectant and bandages. After he had found everything he needed he ran back to the bleeding brunet. Shizuo pulled up Izaya's shirt and started cleaning the wound with the disinfectant.

"You really go so scared that you had to get your switch blade out…unless you were planning on killing me?" Shizuo asked as he ripped the bandages with his teeth and placed them over the wound.

"I wasn't trying to kill you Shizzy-chan…maybe I was a little scared of the storm." Izaya said trying not to meet the blonde's gaze. Shizuo put the bandages and disinfectant back in the medicine cabinet and sat back down next to the brunet.

"I can't believe the great Izaya Orihara is afraid of a little storm." Shizuo laughed; Izaya turned to him and punched him hard in the jaw.

"Shut it Shizu-chan!" Izaya's hands went into fists as Shizuo continued to laugh, despite of the pain where Izaya's fist made contact.

"Alright you asked for it." Izaya pounced into the blonde and smashed their lips together…that certainly shut Shizuo up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this to be uploaded! I'm probably going to do the next chapter with Izaya and Shizuo playing on the beach and then the next chapter with them going hiking…..I'm just saying that…..maybe Izaya will fall down a rocky mountain…and get his skull cracked open…or a couple broken bones….*Covers my face* Don't kill me!<strong>


	9. Three little words

"I'm so glad that damn storm cleared up; I've been dying to go swimming in the ocean. The water is supposed to be so clear you can see the most beautiful tropical fish; and the sand is so soft you can sleep on it." Izaya said squirting sun screen into the palm of his hand and rubbing it on his arms and legs.

"If that's true I might be tempted to take a cat nap on it." Shizuo said taking the sunscreen from the brunet and squirting a good amount of the white liquid into his hand.

"If you do I might burry you." Shizuo's head shot up to glare at the informant.

"I'm kidding….Hahahahah anyway Shizzy-chan could you please put some sunscreen on my back."

"Uh…well…"

"Please Shizzy you don't want me to burn do you?" Izaya said smiling innocently at the blonde; Shizuo stood there for a while before grabbing and pouring the sunscreen into his hands. Izaya flinched as the cold liquid was rubbed onto his back; Shizuo blushed as his hands moved down to the brunet's lower back.

"Ok, all done." Shizuo announced giving the bottle back to the brunet.

"Thanks Shizzy-chan, now turn around so I can do you." Izaya said pouring the cold white liquid into his hands and moving behind the ex-bartender. He massaged the lotion into Shizuo's shoulder…then moved lower…and lower….and…

"Get…your hand….out…of my bathing suit." Shizuo said felling Izaya move his hand down the back of Shizuo's pants.

"Aw but I don't want _my _Shizzy-chan to get a sunburn there." Izaya said pulling his hand out of Shizuo's pants and grabbing his bag that he packed with two towels and some lunch for later.

"What the fuck, did he just call me _his_?" Shizuo thought as he followed Izaya out of the hotel room and into the elevator.

_(At the beach)_

* * *

><p>"Shizu-chan, want to build a sand castle with me?" Izaya asked as he laid out his beach towel; Shizuo was already laid comfortably on his beach towel and was bathing in the warm sunlight.<p>

"Not now flea, I'm in my happy place." Izaya sat there for a while until an idea popped into his evil little head; a grin spread across his face as he crawled next to the blonde's body. He picked up a large amount of the white sand in hands and dumped it onto the blonde's stomach. The sand was so soft and pure that in his ease Shizuo didn't even notice himself being buried in the beautiful sand.

Izaya giggled at seeing the blonde's body (Well except for his head) completely covered by the sand; Izaya looked around to find a few pink, white, red, and yellow colored shells. After collecting an arm full of them he sat cross-legged next to the blonde and started arranging them all over the buried body. After he was satisfied with his work he took out his cell phone and stood up in front of the bodyguard; after taking a few pictures he laughed hysterically as he sent them to Shinra and Celty.

"What so funny flea?" Shizuo asked opening one eye to look up at the hysteric brunet.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Shizzy-chan" Izaya continued to laugh at the buried blonde; Shizuo looked down to see his body was completely buried and covered in different colored shells. He jumped to his feet and started brushing off all of the sand.

"You're dead flea." Shizuo screamed; Izaya was already headed into the clear blue water with Shizuo not far behind.

"Oh you know I just had to do it Shizzy; you're lucky I didn't rape you while you were relaxing….it did cross my mind a few times when I was pouring sand on you…lower region." Izaya said backing up into the water.

"You perverted little insect." Shizuo pounced onto the brunet, sending them both into the warm water. Izaya twisted Shizuo off of him and quickly came back up for air; Shizuo came up a few seconds later with his bleach blonde hair sticking to his face. Izaya swam closer to the annoyed blonde and wrapped his arms tightly around Shizuo's neck.

"Aw I'm sorry Shizzy; please forgive me." Izaya said nuzzling his lips against Shizuo's soft ones; Shizuo wrapped his arms around the small frame and deepened the kiss. Izaya nipped at the blonde's lower lip; asking for an entrance. Shizuo accepted and let the brunet's clever tongue explore the warm caverns of his mouth. They stayed like that for god knows how long; having their wet bodies pressed together without an inch of space between them.

"I love you Shizu-chan." Izaya said after they broke away for air; He laid his head on the blonde's tanned chest and snuggled as close to the body as possible. Shizuo sighed and nuzzled his face in the raven hair.

"I….like you too"

"…._Like_...I say that I love him and he says he _likes _me?" Izaya felt a lump in the back of his throat and a pain right where his heart was.

"Are you hungry Shizu-chan? I couldn't pack any sushi because it would just go bad; so I packed some grilled cheese sandwiches instead." Izaya said pulling away from the blonde and leading him out of the crystal clear water.

"That sounds good; what did you pack to drink?" Shizuo asked sitting back down on his towel; He watched as Izaya pulled at found grilled cheese sandwiches and two bottles of water.

"I packed a lot of extra food; I figured we would be staying for the whole day." Izaya said a little quieter then before; He unwrapped one of the sandwiches and took a small bite.

"…Is everything ok?" Shizuo said taking a bite out of his own sandwich and looking over at the brunet…the expression on Izaya's face looked a little…sad.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well...you look a little upset, are you feeling alright?" Shizuo placed the back of his hand on Izaya's forehead; seeing if he was overheated.

"Are you feeling light headed?" Shizuo asked a hint of concern in his voice and a worried expression plastered across his face.

"Really Shizu-chan; I'm perfectly fine." Izaya lied threw his teeth.

"If you feel overheated we could always go back to the hotel room and watch a movie…but this time it won't be a scream your head off movie."

"I told you I fine! Why do you care anyway, you hate me remember?" Izaya said, his voice laced with anger; Shizuo flinched at the angry tone in Izaya's voice. He had never seen Izaya angry before…there _must _be something wrong.

"Did you not just hear me say that I liked you a few minutes ago?"

"Yea I heard you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The "problem" is that I've had a crush on you since the day we fucking met and you don't even fucking care." Izaya threw his sandwich onto his towel and ran full speed away from the blonde. Shizuo sat there wide eyed at the brunet until he had ran so far that he was out of sight. Shizuo gasped as he felt his heart race so fast it felt like it was trying to break threw his ribs.

"Izaya…come back…Izaya….Izaya…Izaya" His heart beat against his ribs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Will Shizuo be able to catch Izaya? Will he confess his true feelings? Will their love turn into something MORE? These are important questions that will be answered in the next chapters! Since I LOVE my dear humans I'll give you a little hint to the next chapter.<strong>

**HINT: You will see the adorable sensitive side in both Shizuo and Izaya in the next chapter! **

**P.S: All except one of the polls on my profile is Durarara Yaoi couple related! PLEASE VOTE!**

**P.P.S.: The other poll is a Death Note Yaoi poll. If you like Yaoi death note VOTE FOR THAT ONE TO!**


	10. Forever?

After Shizuo had packed up all of the beach stuff he shot to the hotel to see if Izaya had gone to their room to act like the baby he usually. After a quick scope of the room he found no Izaya so he went down to the line of stores to see if maybe he went shopping to clear his mind. Shizuo went to every single restaurant and store but still no Izaya.

"I really blew it this time, hopefully he'll come back…there's really no place for him to run away to on this island…" Shizuo thought as he opened the door. He went to sit down on the couch when he noticed a note sitting on the coffee table; he quickly picked it up and looked at it.

_Dear Shizuo,_

_You won't have to worry about seeing me ever again; when I get back to Tokyo I'm moving so far away I'll be on the other side of the world. I'll leave your stuff with Shinra; we talked for a while and he said he'll make room for you until you can get your own place. The hotel room and all our expenses have already been paid off; if you decide to leave early you'll get some money back so you can put that towards your new apartment funds. What I said was true; I did have a crush on you since the first day we met…but I know you don't feel the same way about me. __I love you__ so much Shizuo, goodbye forever._

_Love, Izaya Orihara_

Shizuo dropped the note and ran to the bedroom to see that Izaya's plane ticket and suitcases were all gone; Izaya had really left him. Shizuo shot out of the room and didn't even bother waiting for the elevator. He panted heavily as he ran down the stairs and finally hit the lobby floor; he moved over to the front desk with air escaping his lungs quickly.

"Do you know when the flight to Tokyo, Japan is leaving?" Shizuo panted as the manager typed away on her computer.

"Ah, yes it leaves in about ten min…" She couldn't even finfish her sentence before Shizuo shot out of the building. Shizuo knew there were no cabs to take him to the airport at this time so he just had to run there…and run…and run.

* * *

><p>Shizuo pushed past crowds of people in the airport as he got closer and closer to the airplane his boyfriend was on.<p>

"Hold up sir." A security guard had stopped him; he was so close and there was only two minutes left.

"Where are you off in such a hurry?" The security asked the out of breath blonde.

"I have…to get to…the plane leaving to Tokyo…" Shizuo panted out.

"Oh, well come with me and I'll show you the quickest way to it." Shizuo followed the police officer; his heart beating hard against his chest. Shizuo ran past the security guard to when he say the gate to the plane his lover was on. He gasped when he saw the doors had closed for flight.

"They have to let me on." Shizuo begged the security guard.

"It's a little late for that." Shizuo looked out the large window to see the plane take off into the sky; he could swear he felt his heart split in two.

"Sorry about that, you can always catch the next one." The security guard said patting Shizuo on the back and walking away. Shizuo stood there with his hand on his heart and watched the plane until it had disappeared above the clouds. He even found himself linger there a little longer; still trying to get it threw his thick head Izaya was gone…forever.

* * *

><p>Shizuo threw himself on the newly made bed and starred up at the ceiling; warm tears made wet paths down his checks then fell onto the satin sheets. He curled up in a ball, as Izaya usually did when he was feeling depressed, and started crying. He cried for hours as the realization that Izaya was gone hit him like a brick wall.<p>

After a good couple hours of crying Shizuo decided to start packing so he could get on the next flight to Tokyo. Izaya was very quick and he figured the brunet had already found a nice home on the other side of the world. Shizuo knew when he got home to Izaya's apartment it would be completely empty; Izaya had probably got Celty to move all of the blonde's stuff to Shinra's. The realization struck Shizuo again; making him feel pain on every part of his body; even as he was packing he started crying again.

After packing up all of his clothes Shizuo collapsed back on the couch and turned on the TV; a little television would clear his mind. He flipped to the news channel and wet back to starring at the ceiling; he was just about to let his tired eyes close when he heard the top story.

"_Top story tonight, A plane heading to Tokyo, Japan that had left at 1:35pm had crashed into the pacific ocean after a malfunction with the controls. The plane fell directly out of the sky with emergency breaks being diploid which have been one of the malfunctions of the plane. There were no survivors; and the plane has already sunk to deep for any of the police boats to pull out." _The news anchor man had said.

"Izaya…is…dead?" Shizuo ran the thought over and over in his head until it finally hit him harder then before.

"No…Izaya can be dead…no…No…NO….IZAYA!" Shizuo screamed out Izaya's name…well it was a half scream half sobbing violently. Izaya really was gone forever now…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: OR WAS HE? This question will be answered in the next chapter! Sorry to leave you in suspense my sweet humans!<strong>


	11. I love you

Shizuo flinched when he heard a loud knocking at the door of the hotel room; he really didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now but that knocking just wouldn't stop!

"Ok I'm coming!" Shizuo yelled; making the knocking stop. He slumped over to the door and looked through the key hole to see who it was. He couldn't really tell; this person had a dark jacket on with his hood up, covering his face. A little space in his mind hoped that it was some kind of killer and he would stab Shizuo a million times in the heart…maybe that will make it stop hurting so much. He froze when he saw who was standing there in his fuzzy trimmed jacket.

"Hello Shizu-chan." Izaya said starring at the blonde with ruby eyes. Shizuo stood there for a good five minutes, just starring at the figure.

"Y-you can't be here…you're dead." Shizuo stuttered starring at the brunet with wide eyes.

"Dead? Why would you think that, I said I was leaving not killing myself Shizu-chan." Izaya said stepping into the hotel room and throwing his suitcases aimlessly on the floor.

"B-but I saw y-your plane take off, a-and it crashed so…you're dead." Shizuo said closing the door and staring at the informant.

"It crashed? Hm what a pity…did you really think I could ever leave you Shizu-chan?" Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and nuzzled their lips together. Shizuo groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend; they broke the kiss after a good long while and hugged each other for comfort.

"I…thought you left…forever." Shizuo sobbed into Izaya's shoulder; Izaya patted his boyfriends back trying to comfort the upset blonde.

"Aw you know me Shizu-chan; I just wanted to see your reaction to it. Izaya Orihara always gets what he wants; and what I want most right now is you. So you're pretty much mine for the rest of your life; and if you even try to pull something like what I did then I'll hunt you down like a dog." Izaya said kissing Shizuo sweetly on the cheek. Shizuo grinned into the shoulder.

"You're insane flea…but I really missed you."

"I missed you to Shizu-chan; I'm sorry I ruined today for you...and made you cry...and scared you. But we still have tonight and tomorrow here so how about tomorrow we go on that hike?"

"Whatever you want to do love." Shizuo said hugging the brunet tighter; He felt Izaya full his head around so their eyes were locked.

"Why don't we spend our last night here in _bed_?" Shizuo blushed as Izaya lead him into the bedroom and kicked the door closed.

"Befor we _do it_, i have a question for you." Shizuo said as he was thrown onto the bed; Izaya moved up ontop of the blonde to straddle his waist.

"What is it babe?"

"_Babe_? Ugh...I guess I'm the girl in our relationship." Shizuo thought.

"Why exactly did you leave like that?" Izaya sat in silence for a while before speaking up.

"What you said when we were kissing in the ocean really got to me...It just hit a sensitive spot." Izaya said looking away from the blonde.

"What did i say?

"..._sigh_...you said you_ liked_ me not _loved_ me...it really hurt when you said that because I felt like you didn't love me the way I love you." Izaya said, tears were starting to form in the informants eyes. Shizuo gasped and quickly wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller body.

"I didn't mean it like that, i do love you i really do."

"...then say it..." Izaya said pressing his frohead against Shizuo's; Shizuo looked up so he was starring Izaya in the eyes.

"Izaya... I love you."

"I love you to Shizuo."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So as I might have mentioned in the last chapter Izaya might be getting a little….injured. I wanted to stretch this out as far as I can and I have a million ideas for this! It's going to be really great so if you're staying tune to this fanfic you are one lucky human! Haha and sorry that this chapter is so short! I didn't think you guys would want me to stretch the whole "Izaya dieing" thing to far.<strong>


	12. Bleeding love

"This is going to be great Shizu-chan; I've got a digital camera that holds up to a thousand pictures. So I'll be able to get pictures of all the wild life." Izaya said as he laced up his hiking boots.

"Good, what kind of wildlife do they have on this island anyway?" Shizuo asked as he packed a backpack with lunch, a few water bottles, and a first aid kit just in case of an emergency.

"There are a lot of tropical birds, deer, and butterflies, clear streams with beautiful tropical fish, and a whole bunch of other animals; but don't worry they're all tamed."

"I really want to see some of those tropical fish, we didn't get to see any yesterday at the beach."

"I know, don't worry today will be a lot better. There is one really cool secluded spot I want to go to; it's supposed to be really beautiful."

* * *

><p>Shizuo followed the brunet down the forest path they were staying on; they had been hiking for only a few minutes and have already seen a few parrots and toucans.<p>

"Whoa." Shizuo said looking to see a flock of pink and yellow birds fly off into the sky; Shizuo flinched as he heard Izaya take another picture.

"Hey look Shizu-chan." Shizuo looked up to see a small monkey make its way down one of the trees and jump onto the blonde's head. Shizuo's whole body tensed up and he froze in place.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off!" Shizuo whimpered as the monkey started searching threw the bleach blonde hair for bugs to eat; Shizuo was a very clean person so his hair was bug free.

"Aw what's wrong Shizzy? Are you afraid of monkeys?" Izaya teased.

"Y-yeah…please get it off Izaya." Shizuo begged; Izaya grinned and quickly took a picture of the little creature on Shizuo's head. The flash of the camera had apparently scared the monkey because immediately after that the monkey jumped off of Shizuo's head and ran back up the tree.

"I never would have guessed you would be afraid of monkeys." Izaya laughed.

"At least I'm not afraid of a little thunder storm." That comment shut Izaya up; the brunet reached back and grabbed Shizuo's hand. Izaya giggled and took a picture of the blushing blonde.

"Why'd you do that, I thought you wanted to take pictures of the wild life….actually don't comment on that." Shizuo said thinking of the insults Izaya could come up with easily.

"Aw all I was going to say is that you look really cute when you blush." Izaya said as they started walking down the trail again.

"We're almost to that special spot I was talking about before." Izaya said smiling up at the blonde; Shizuo blushed again feeling his body heat up as Izaya let go of his hand to wrap his arm around his waist.

"Close your eyes." Izaya said stepping in front of the blonde; Shizuo sighed but obeyed. He felt Izaya grab his hand and lead him forward, they walked for a while with Shizuo's eyes still closed.

"Ok you can open your eyes now Shizzy-chan." Izaya said excitedly; Shizuo gasped at the beautiful view in front of him. There was a crystal water stream flowing only a few feet away from them.

"Let's take a rest." Izaya said leading Shizuo to the middle of the field; they both lay down on the beautiful grassy field. Izaya grabbed the blonde's shoulder and pulled him into his side; the brunet carefully slid an arm around Shizuo's shoulder and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"I never thought you would be the romantic type." Shizuo said as he snuggled deeply into the informant's side. Izaya just laughed his insane laugh and pushed Shizuo closer to his body.

"There's this really high up rocky mountain that I wanted to climb after this, do you think you want to?" Izaya asked as you looked down at the blonde with those ruby eyes.

"We don't have any climbing equipment; it would be dangerous without it."

"Well if you're too scared to climb it then fine, but I'm still going to." Izaya said happily.

"What? I'm not sc…" Izaya quickly kissed Shizuo on the lips to shut him up.

"I'm just going to climb it quickly then climb back down…the area we're in right now no one really comes by so when I come back I want to fuck you ok?" Izaya said getting up from the ground and placing the backpack they had packed on the grass.

"I'm not going to do that out in the open." Shizuo said sitting up to stare at the brunet.

"Oh you're no fun; you stay here and take a cat nap or something I'll be right back." Izaya gave the blonde a quick goodbye kiss before heading off. Shizuo sighed and went back to relaxing on the soft grass; maybe he did need a good cat nap. Shizuo was just about to fall asleep he felt the ground beneath him shake. He gasped and quickly stood up, thankfully it wasn't an earthquake…but something didn't feel right.

"SHIZUO HELP!" Izaya screamed as loud as his lungs would let him; Shizuo ran in the direction of Izaya's pained screams until he stopped at a large rocky mountain. A few boulders had fallen off the formation; which was probably the cause of the ground shaking.

"Shizuo help…it hurts so badly." Izaya whimpered, it actually sounded like he was crying. Shizuo ran forward and froze when he saw Izaya, blood was rushing out of a large gash in his head and it looked like one of his legs was crushed. Shizuo knelt down next to the brunet to see he had bruises and cuts all over his body.

"I-Izaya?" Shizuo was on the verge of crying as he moved the raven hair out of the informants face. Izaya flashed a smile at the blonde with blood filled tears rushing down his cheeks.

"I'm…so sorry Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: yea I know I suck for all this suspense stuff! Will Izaya be ok? Maybe…or maybe not….HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter! <strong>

**P.S: I made Shizuo afraid of Monkeys because…I'm afraid of monkeys….DON' T YOU LAUGH AT ME!**


	13. Arrangment

"Is he going to be ok?" Shizuo asked the doctor who had came out of the room his boyfriend was in. Shizuo had ran over 30 miles with Izaya bleeding to death in his arms to get him to the nearest hospital.

"He'll recover nicely; he was hit in the head pretty bad so we had to put him into surgery to patch up his skull. He has a broken leg too but the cuts and bruises should heal up in a week or two. He'll need plenty of bed rest when he gets home."

"Will he be ok to go on a plane? We have to leave today and we have to sit on the plane for about ten hours."

"He should be fine, I'll give him some crutches to use but after you two get home I don't want him on his feet for at least a month and a half. After that he should be able to walk with only very minor pain; if he takes aspirin while he starting to walk it should make him feel better. Does he have anyone to take care of him while he's bedridden?"

"Oh, yea I live with him so it shouldn't be a problem, but I can't stay with him all day I have to go to work….maybe I could call his twin sisters so they could take care of him while I'm out."

"That's probably a good idea; you can check him out whenever you like just be very careful and make sure he takes it easy. Oh and he can't go to work until he can walk again."

"That won't be a problem; he works at home on his laptop." Shizuo quietly opened the door to a small private room; he smiled when he saw Izaya sleeping soundly in his hospital bed. The blonde walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed; Izaya had bandages wrapped around his head and a cast on his left leg. Shizuo could also see the dark bruises on the burnets arms and face; he reached a hand out and carefully smoothed back Izaya's raven hair.

"Hn…Shizu-chan?" Izaya slowly opened his eyes to stare up at the blonde; he smiled weakly then closed his eyes again.

"How are you feeling?" Shizuo asked, moving closer to the informant.

"Eh, a little sore…what did the doctor say?"

"Well she said you have to stay in bed for a month and a half, since I have to go back to work I could invite your sisters over to take care of you until I get back from work. I know you have an extra bedroom so they can sleep there; it'll only be for a month and a half and I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again."

"My sisters would just like to torture me while I'm bed ridden…but I guess they're my only other option right?"

"Yea…I called Celty and Shinra and asked them if they could but they're busy. It's either your sisters or staying home alone and well…I'm not crazy about the idea of you staying home alone."

"Aww you're worried about me Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked giving Shizuo his creepy little smile.

"Shut up…I have to go check you out of this place, our flight leaves in six hours. It's a good thing we finished packing before we left the hotel room." Just as Shizuo was about to get up Izaya grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"What is it?" Shizuo asked looking down at the smiling brunet.

"I believe you…that you love me…for a few reasons. The first reason is you ran thirty miles just to save my life; the second reason is that you didn't rub it in my face that it was my fault that I got hurt."

"…Well you're already pretty badly injured, I didn't want you to feel any worse then you already do." Shizuo said, his face starting to turn red; Izaya's smiled grew wider and he weaved his fingers in between Shizuo's

"I love you."

"I love you too flea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Uh of course I wasn't going to let Izaya die! He's too damn adorable! The next chapter is of course going to have Izaya's sisters taking care of him…I wonder how that will turn out!...and we might see Kasuka in a few chapters too! I wonder how he'll take his brother dating the most hated man in Tokyo! <strong>


	14. The Promise

"Un…Shizu-chan…" Izaya was propped up against his head board and was in a lot of pain. Shizuo moved a pillow under the brunet's broken leg to keep it elevated.

"What hurts?" Shizuo asked as he smoothed back the raven's hair.

"My head is killing me, and I'm hot."

"_You sure are."_ Shizuo thought

"The air conditioner in already on full blast, I'll go get you some aspirin and an ice pack before I go pick up your sisters." Shizuo got up from the bed and quickly got the supplies for Izaya.

"Wow, your burning up." Shizuo said as he placed the icepack of the brunet's forehead; Izaya just whimpered and grabbed onto Shizuo's shirt.

"Don't leave, let my sisters walk here." Izaya whined as he tugged Shizuo closer.

"I'll be a few hours so I asked Celty to keep an eye on you until I get back, maybe I should tell her to bring Shinra to see why you have such a high fever."

"I always get high fevers when I get hurt, don't you remember senior year when I broke my arm? I had to stay home for a week because I got a one-hundred-one degree fever. It'll be goon by the end of the week." Izaya panted; Shizuo gave the brunet a quick kiss on the cheek before answering the door.

"Hello Celty." Shizuo said as he moved out of the way to let the dullan in. Celt took out her PDA and started typing something on it.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_How is he?"_

"He's being really annoying so I'd say he's the same, but he does have a very high fever. If it gets to high you should probably call Shinra." Shizuo said goodbye to Celty and quickly walked out of the building to pick up Izaya's sisters Mairu and Kururi.

* * *

><p>"Hello, are you Mairu-chan and Kururi-chan?" Izaya asked the two young girls that were surrounded by various suitcases.<p>

"Yes, you're Shizu-chan?" Mairu asked starring at the blonde excitedly.

"It's Shizuo, and yes."

"Iza-nii…..ok?" (_Is Izaya ok?)_

"He's has a high fever, but he should be fine."

"So is it true that you're related to Yuhei Hanejima?"

"Mairu…" _(Mairu dont be rude.)_

"You mean Kasuka? Yes he's my younger brother."

"Do you think we could meet him?"

"Hm…I'll make a deal with you two, if you take good care of Izaya until he's better I'll let you meet Kasuka. Besides he wanted to visit since his movie is shooting around here anyway."

"Thanks Shizu-chan." Mairu wrapped her arms around Shizuo's waist and hugged him with all her strength…which was actually a lot.

"You….boyfriend?" _(Are you Izaya's boyfriend?)_

"Um…well yea I guess so."

"Which one of you tops?" Mairu asked with the same creepy smile that Izaya had. Shizuo's face turned dark red as he looked down at the younger girl

"Well…you see…."

"Just spit it out, we want to know." Mairu demanded.

"…Uh…well Izaya does."

"Liar_…" (You're a liar)_

"No I'm actually not, he tops all the time…but we've only done it like five times." Shizuo said as he ran his fingers threw his bleach blonde hair.

"See…Iza-nii?" _(Can we go see Izaya now?)_

"Oh…sure."

After Celty left Iza

* * *

><p>ya's fever had gone down a few degrees and his head ache was becoming less painful. Izaya's sisters were sitting on each side of their older brother and were basically smothering him.<p>

"Is there anything we can do for you Iza-nii?" Mairu asked, hugging her brother's arm tightly to her chest.

"That's the first time you've ever offered in your life." Izaya said looking down at her suspiciously.

"Boyfriend….promise." _(Your boyfriend promised us something)_

"_Ugh…he's so lucky he's at work right now, if I could get to my computer I'd send a gang after that dumbass like I used to."_ Izaya thought, he usually got vicious when he was hot and angry.

"What did he promise you?"

"He said if we take care of you until you're better, he'd let us meet Kasuka!" Mairu said excitedly; Izaya just sighed and snuggled back into the bed.

"_This is going to be a long month."_ Izaya thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: You can tell this is going to be interesting! Lol hope you liked this chapter! Get ready for the next! <strong>


	15. I'm there for you

"So Shizu-chan will be back from work in about another hour, he gave us a list of things we need to do for you that you don't want us to do for you." Mairu said happily.

"Remind me to strangle him when he gets home." Izaya sighed as Kururi started to fluff the pillow under his wounded leg.

"Hurt….anywhere?"_(Are you hurting anywhere?)_

"No." Izaya lied; there was extreme pain shooting up his leg and pounding threw his skull. It literally felt like his skull was breaking open and his leg was going to die and fall off.

"Feel….pain?" _(Are you sure you don't feel any pain?)_

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

"So it doesn't hurt when I do this?" Izaya yelled out in pain as Mairu stuck her foot up and kicked Izaya's broken leg…_hard._

"Pain….medicine_."(I'll get the pain medicine)_ Kururi grabbed the bottle of pain medication and poured out two pills into her hand.

"Oh, wait it say's he needs to eat something with it. What would you like to eat Iza-nii?" Mairu asked starring at her brother with that creepy little smile.

"Fatty tuna would be lovely." Izaya said in a half sarcastic half annoyed toned voice.

"Oh yea, Shizu-chan picked some up for you before he dropped us off here…he was so nice he even got us some."

"Like…boyfriend." _(I like your boyfriend)_

"Me too, if you guys get married, which we insist you do, he's going to be our favorite brother!" Mairu said grinning at her shy twin.

"Oh really, do I have to tell Shizu-chan that you two were saying you hated me."

"We….didn't_" (We didn't say that exactly)_

"Oh yea who do you think he'll believe me, or you two little monsters?"

"Shizu-chan thought we were sweet, he says he doesn't know why you always complain about us… so does that mean you talk about us?" Mairu and Kururi leaned forward, awaiting their older brother's answer.

"I talk about you two ones in a while, just like Shizu-chan talks about his movie star brother whenever he's in town. And why are you nice to him but not me?"

"Duh, because we hate you…but you are our only brother so I guess we can deal with you every once in a while. Besides we love visiting you, the first reason is it gets us away from mother and father…the second reason is because we love coming to work with you."

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"Gang fights….fun_" (The gang fights are fun to watch)_

"Ah yes I'm not surprised you like those so much."

"Hey we get that from you; we do share a large amount of DNA."

"True…now are you going to get me my fatty tuna? Or do I have to tell Shizu-chan that you made me starve to death? " Izaya asked now in a more cheerful tone.

"No, we'll get it right away Iza-nii." The two of them shot at their brother and planted a kiss on each cheek.

"You two must really want to meet Kasuka." Izaya said as he leaned back up against the headboard.

"Well who wouldn't? If Shizu-chan likes us then he'll like you more which will make him want to marry you which would also make Kasuka our brother-in-law." Mairu explained as she followed her sister out of the room. Izaya smiled as a box of fatty tuna was placed in his lap; his twin sisters sat on either side of the informant and started eating their fatty tuna.

"So tell me, how would Shizu-chan liking you two make him like me more?" Izaya asked as he swallowed another piece of fatty tuna.

"Well usually couples like to meet each other's families to see who they will be spending the holidays with and if they will have to deal with any annoying in-laws. Usually annoying families can break up a couple, but I don't think you need to worry about that Iza-nii. We love Shizu-chan's brother and Shizuo-chan thinks we're nice so as long as he doesn't meet mother and father you'll be safe…Oh and Shizu-chan isn't half bad either; any guy who can throw a person fifty miles is good in our book." The three at in silence for a while before the silence was broken by the monstrous blonde.

"Izzzzaaaayyyaaa I'm home." Shizuo yelled into the apartment; Mairu and Kururi quickly slid off the bed and headed for the door.

"Well that's enough of being nice to you for one day; Shizu-chan can deal with you now." Mairu said looking back at the informant who didn't pick his head up from his food. Shizuo walked past the two troublesome twins and sat down next to the brunet.

"So, did Mairu and Kururi take good care of you flea?"

"Well besides kicking me as hard as they could in my broken leg, they did a pretty good job." Izaya said shoving the empty box at the blonde; Izaya punched the bodyguard when he started laughing.

"I mad at you." Izaya said crossing his arms across his chest and looking away angrily.

"Wow usually I'm the one saying that…what did I do anyway?"

"You promised my sisters that they could meet your brother if they took care of me."

"Well what's wrong with that? I thought you like being waited on hand and foot?"

"I do…"

"Well then I still don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that I want you to take care of me, not my damn sisters. Bribing them is like an excuse for you to stay out later, I know you get off work earlier then you did today."

"I did some overtime, and since when do you care how long I stay out? I wish I could stay home to take care of you but I can't so stop acting like a big baby and grow the hell up." Shizuo's eyes widened as he saw tears leaking from the informant's eyes and roll down his cheeks.

"Uh…look Izaya I'm sorry I yelled at you…I just had a long day at work and well you know how I can lose my temper." Izaya didn't answer, he moved further away from the blonde.

"Oh come on Izaya, I don't even completely understand what I did?"

"I mad because it's your fault I can't keep an eye on you or my humans." Izaya voice sounded a little choked up.

"How the hell is it my fault? You can't just blame me because you hate me, look whatever I did I'm sorry ok? Now can we please stop fighting, we've haven't even been dating for a month and we're already yelling at each other." Izaya was quiet for a while before turning his body to face the blonde.

"How could you say that I still hate you? I never hated you; I just said that I tick you off. The only thing I hate right now is sitting in this bed all day." Izaya whimper, tears were still falling onto the bed from the informants eyes.

"I know you're really upset…and you're right, I do feel like part of this is my fault for not being there to catch you. The reason I was in a bad mood is because all day I was thinking about how you fell and if you were up higher if you would have died. It made me really upset too." Izaya looked at him with tearful eyes and dropped his head onto the blonde's chest.

"This is going to be the worst month of my life." Izaya cried into Shizuo's chest; Shizuo wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and hugged him gently.

"Yea…me too…" Shizuo said kissing Izaya sweetly on the cheek; trying to calm the brunet down. He had never seen Izaya cry before in his life, it was the one thing that actually scared Shizuo to death. He nudged his head against the informants and sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get better really soon, I love you flea"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I updated my profile and it's really funny! Lol anyway I hoped you liked this chapter! The next one will be coming in a matter of hours! I love you all my humans! Tell your friends about my stories and profile and community if you love me too! I LOVE REVIEWS BTW!<strong>


	16. Double Trouble

"Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan wake up." Izaya whined as he shook the sleeping blonde; Shizuo turned over in his sleep to look up at the brunet.

"Hn…what time is it?" Shizuo asked as he sat up in the king sized bed.

"7:30am, I need you to go get my laptop for me I really need to get some work done." Izaya carefully propped himself up against the headboard and positioned his broken leg under the pillow in a more comfortable position.

"Fine, I have to get ready for work anyway." Shizuo slid out of the bed and walked out of the room in sweats pants and no shirt.'

"I really don't want you working for another two days but I'm sure if I don't let you you'll get your sisters to attack me in my sleep." Shizuo said as he placed the laptop on Izaya lap.

"Even if I asked them they wouldn't because apparently they can't wait for you to be their 'Favorite brother-in-law" Izaya opened his computer screen and started typing away furiously.

"….Brother-in-law?"

"Yea, you know for when we get married. Come on Shizu-chan I know your stupid but not that stupid." Izaya laughed under his breath; Shizuo just stood there for a while.

"Hey you can stare all you want when you get home, but don't you need to get ready to go meet Tom?" Izaya asked; not picking his head up from the computer screen.

"Oh…right." Shizuo grabbed a clean bartender's uniform, socks, and boxers before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Good morning Iza-nii!" Kururi and Mairu ran into the informant's bedroom and started jumping up and down on his bed.

"Sit down or I'll get Shizu-chan to lock you two in a closet." Izaya said looking at his younger siblings with an annoyed expression.

"No…fun." (_You're no fun Iza-nii)_. Kururi and Mairu sat on either side of their working brother and moved close to him.

"What are you doing Iza-nii?" Mairu asked as she leaned over her brother, trying to get a better look at the computer screen.

"Hey I'm working and if you want to take a look it cost a lot of money, more money then you two would ever have."

"Can't you make an exception for your favorite twin sisters?" Mairu asked as she hugged Izaya's arm.

"Well hell freezes over then sure."

"Oh you're so mean Iza-nii, when we're out of high school you're going to let us work for you instead of that woman Namie right?"

"Hmmm…I actually might consider it, Namie is a lazy secretary but I know you two will spread trouble 24/7."

"We'd die of boredom if we couldn't."

"Yea me too, now go get my breakfast I would like…"

"Fatty Tuna?" Mairu and Kururi asked in unison. They slid off of the bed and ran out of the room just as Shizuo got out of the bathroom.

"Ok I'm going to work." Shizuo said as he headed for the door.

"Hey you forgot something!" Izaya yelped before Shizuo could rush out the door; Shizuo turned around and walked back to Izaya's side.

"What did I forget?" Shizuo asked; Izaya tilted his head up and smiled.

"You forgot to give me a goodbye kiss." Izaya closed his eyes, awaiting Shizuo's soft lips against his own. Shizuo complied and gave Izaya a long kiss goodbye.

"Bye Shizu-chan" Izaya heard his sisters say before they came in with breakfast for the three siblings. They took their seats next to their brother and quickly started scarifying down the fish.

"Now I need you two to do your favorite brother a favor." Izaya said as he pushed another piece of fish in his mouth.

"What….favor?" _(What kind of favor?)_

"If Shizu-chan isn't back from work by his normal time then I want you two to go find him, tie him up, and drag his ass back here."

"Yes Iza-nii." The two agreed.

"What are you going to do to him?" Mairu asked, a little too eager to hear her brothers answer.

"Nothing really, but as long as I can't get up from this bed I want him home at my schedule. "

"Awwwww you really do love him Iza-nii."

"Shut up Mairu-chan, the reason I want him back on my schedule is so I know he's not trying to cheat on me. Not that he would try to; I'd like to see him find one person in Tokyo who is hotter than the great Izaya Orihara."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This Chapter was mainly about foreshadowing. If you don't know what that is then go back to 6<strong>**th**** grade humans! Anyway the next chapter will be very…interesting…! If you give me a super nice review and PM me I might give you a spoiler to the next chapter…if you really want it. Lol Oh and I still can't believe I got this far in this fanfic!**


	17. Cheater

"Iza-nii, you have to see what we got!" Mairu screamed excitedly as she ran into her brother's room. The two sisters' crawled right on top of their brother and shoved an envelope in his face.

"What's this?" Izaya asked as he ripped open the envelop to find three pictures of Shizu-chan…but…who was _she?_!

"We know how worried you were about Shizu-chan so while you were working we went out to see what he was doing. He actually was working but when he went on him and Tom-san went to go get lunch they meet up with this woman." In the picture was a beautiful woman, she had brown hair, bright blue eyes, and was about the same height as Izaya.

**Picture 1: Shizuo smiling and talking to the woman**

**Picture 2: Shizuo smiling and hugging the woman**

**Picture 3: Shizuo hugging and kissing the woman on the cheek. **

"I guess he did find someone he liked more then you Iza-nii. I'm not surprised though, after all the things you've done it's no wonder he's trying to get out of your relationship…but the worst part is if he goes with that woman then Kasuka won't be our brother-in-law." Mairu whimpered

"Both of you…out of my room…now." Izaya said still starring at the pictures.

"You…ok?" _(Are you ok Iza-nii?)_

"Get out now!" Izaya barked at the two girls; they slid off of his bed and quickly got out of the room. Mairu pressed ear up to the door to hear her brother crying and whimpering; Izaya had never cried in front of them so they really got scared.

"Come on Kururi, let's go tie up Shizu-chan and make him apologies to Iza-nii." Mairu said as she got out her chains from her suitcase and saw her sister nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Iza-nii, don't be sad anymore we got you something." Mairu said as she poked her head into the room; Izaya quickly rubbed his tears away and glared at her.<p>

"I'm not in the mood Mairu-chan." Izaya said in an angry toned voice, Mairu swung open the door and dragged in the tied up blonde. Mairu and Kururi had caught Shizuo off guard and were able to bind his feet and hands together. They dropped the blonde onto the other side of the bed and ripped the duck tape off of his mouth.

"You actually went and tied him up?" Izaya asked, already knowing the answer to that question as Shizuo struggled to get out of the bounds.

"Izaya what the fuck is going on?" Shizuo barked as he stared up at his boyfriend.

"I can answer that one, Kururi and I caught you cheating on Iza-nii." Mairu said now glaring at the tied up bodyguard.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Izaya shoved one of the photos in Shizuo's face; he felt more tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Oh my god Izaya, I know you spy on me constantly and always check my files so I would think you would know that woman is my damn cousin."

"…..cousin?" Izaya asked as he dropped the photo on the bed.

"Yes cousin, I wanted to bring her here to meet you but she had to catch her flight to go home." Everyone was quiet for a while before Kururi and Mairu quickly unbound the bodyguard.

"I'm sorry Shizu-chan…I didn't remember you had a cousin. She's a brunet so I forgot you used to be one too, usually people who are related have similar eye and hair color." Shizuo slid off the bed and headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Izaya asked nervously.

"I just really can't believe that you would think I would cheat on you…I need to go for a walk for a little while." Shizuo said, he turned his back on the three and started walking to the front door.

"Wait Shizu-chan don't leave, I'm sorry!" Izaya yelled out; he flinched when he heard the door slam shut.

"Sorry…Iza-nii" _(I'm sorry Iza-nii)._ Izaya lay back against his head board and let the tears fall onto his bed again.

"He'll come back Iza-nii, all his stuff is here and he has nowhere else to go." Mairu said trying to comfort her brother.

"I hope so." Izaya said as he rubbed the warm tears that were making his vision blurry.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: As you can tell by now there is so much guessing and suspense in my chapters! That's how I get you to keep reading! HAHAHAHA. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Get ready for the next!<strong>


	18. Forgiveness

Shizuo sat on the park bench and starred at the large diamond ring in his hand. He had been working overtime to put a payment on Izaya's engagement ring. He knew he wouldn't be able to afford the ring for a couple years and he didn't know how long Izaya would wait for him to propose. It would take a while to pay off the ring but it would be worth it when Izaya is officially his forever.

"_How could he not trust me? He knows how much I love him so much…well I guess I would be jealous to if I saw him with a pretty woman."_ Shizuo thought.

He sighed and continued to stare at the ring, thinking if Izaya would like it. He was actually planning on giving Izaya the ring on Christmas which was a few days before Izaya would be able to walk. So to celebrate him being healed and to celebrate the holiday he wanted to do something really special for the brunet. He knew they would be alone for it because as a man of his word he had asked Kasuka to take Izaya's sisters out for ice cream then take them back to the train station so the two could have a romantic day together.

After Kasuka had taken the two girls Shizuo was going to treat Izaya to dinner at Russian Sushi, then after that he was going to sit in the park for a while with the brunet just enjoying each other's company. Finally they would go home and Shizuo would ask Izaya to spend the rest of his life with him. That's all he really wanted, he just wanted to make Izaya his forever. Shizuo continued to think about how much he loved the crazy informant, even though he had harassed him for eight years.

Shizuo stood up from the park bench and slowly started walking home to his boyfriend and soon to be fiancé. He flinched when he felt a snowflake fall on the tip of his nose; he looked around to see that it had already started snowing. He shrugged and continued to walk home.

* * *

><p>Izaya looked at the clock to see it was already 10pm; his sisters had left him alone and went inside to watch TV. He stared up at the ceiling and clutched his heart hard; feeling another wave of pain shoot threw his body. But this pain wasn't from his injuries; it was because he had just lost the most important person in his life.<p>

"_He'll come back; I know he will…he has to."_ Izaya thought, continuing to think of the blonde that he loved so much. He was jerked out of his daydreams when he heard Shizuo come into the apartment and quietly shut the front door behind him.

Shizuo looked down to see Izaya's sisters curled up next to each other and sleeping soundly on Izaya's couch. He slung both of them over his shoulders and quickly put them in the extra bed in the guest room. He then went to Izaya's room and peered in to see Izaya "sleeping" with the covers all disheveled. Izaya really didn't want to get into another fight with his love so he tried to pretend to sleep. Shizuo smiled and walked over to the brunet who had his eyes shut tightly. The blonde leaned down and brushed his lips against the shell of the brunet's ear, making him shiver with excitement. God did he want to fuck Shizuo into the mattress.

"I know when you're faking Izaya." Shizuo breathed into the informant's ear.

"I can't hear you, I'm sleeping." Izaya said, trying to hide his face in his pillow; Shizuo just grinned and went over to the dresser drawer to change into pajamas. Izaya peeked at the blonde and smiled widely as Shizuo started to strip out of his clothes. Shizuo was down to his boxers as Izaya sat up and leaned back against the headboard to get a better view of the strip show.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Shizuo asked as he pulled up his sweatpants and moved into the bed next to the informant. Izaya sunk back down under the covers and blushed lightly.

"I'm really sorry…about everything." Shizuo said as he pulled the brunet into his arms, making sure not to put any kind of strain on his injuries.

"I'm really sorry to…oh and if you ever walk out on me again I'll kill you." Izaya said as he snuggled deeply into the bodyguard's chest; Shizuo laughed and pressed his forehead against Izaya's.

"I love you flea." Shizuo said nuzzling his lips against Izaya's; Izaya opened his mouth immediately letting the blonde's warm muscle invade his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Get ready for the next chapter! It's going to melt your heart! Lol hope you liked this chapter. Sorry this chapter is so short!<strong>


	19. Kidnapped

Izaya slammed the door in Kasuka's face before he could wave goodbye to his older brother. Mairu and Kururi were already wrapped tightly around Kasuka's legs.

"And stay out!" Izaya said as he turned around and jumped into the blonde's arms; he wrapped his legs tightly around Shizuo's waist and smashed their lips together.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Izaya panted when they had to break away for air.

"Trust me we'll have plenty of time for that later." Shizuo laughed as he set the brunet back on his own feet.

"But Shizu-chan, we haven't done it in weeks." Izaya whined

"I know, but I wanted to do something special for you today. So first let's go out to dinner maybe Russian Sushi?"

"Sure, I could go for some fatty tuna."

_(Afterwards)_

"That was delicious, whoever doesn't like fatty tuna can go die." Izaya said as he skipped ahead of the blonde, laughing his insane laugh.

"Why'd I have to fall in love with someone so messed up in the head?" Shizuo laughed, Izaya turned around to face the blonde and stared walking backwards.

"Why'd I have to fall in love with a monster?" Izaya shot back, a grin spreading across his face. Shizuo rolled his eyes as he watched Izaya doge anyone and anything he was about to collide with as he walked backwards.

"How the hell do you do that?" Shizuo asked curiously.

"Natural talent."

"I always thought you had eyes in the back of that messed up head of yours."

"That could be it to." Shizuo reached forwards and tried to grab the brunet but Izaya was able to doge the hand and laugh at him again.

"Off limits for now." Izaya said winking at the disappointed blonde.

"So where did you say you were taking me?" Izaya asked as he moved back next to the bodyguard.

"Hm…how about the park?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Shizuo pulled the brunet over to one of the park benches and sat down there with him. Izaya snuggled into the blonde's side with Shizuo's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulder.<p>

"I never thought of you to be the romantic type Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he looked up at the blonde with those ruby eyes. Shizuo just grinned and kissed Izaya sweetly on the cheek.

"Hey can we talk about something? It's been bugging me and I really wanted to just get it off my chest."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um….have you ever thought about…having kids with me?" Shizuo was quiet for awhile, probably shocked by the question.

"I don't know…do you want one?"

"Of course I do, but I want more than one."

"Well how many exactly?"

"I don't know…but definitely more than one."

"…"

"…."

"…..I guess kids wouldn't be that bad, but not right away maybe in like a year or so." Shizuo compromised.

"Really?" Izaya asked looking at the blonde with an excited expression plastered across his face.

"Sure, I think I would want kids to." Izaya wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and smashed their lips together. They were soon interrupted by Izaya's phone vibrating; Shizuo whimpered when Izaya pulled away to get his phone out of his jacket pocket. Izaya sighed and stood up from the bench.

"I have to go meet a client, since I was laid up in bed for five weeks I didn't have time to meet with any of my clients. Luckily this is the only one I have to meet today so why don't you go back home and I'll meet you there?" Shizuo stood up and kissed Izaya on the forehead.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Shizuo looked at his watch for about the billionth time, Izaya was supposed to be back two hours ago! He sunk down in the couch and sighed, thinking of where his love was. He was jerked out of his daydreaming when he heard panic knocks on the front door. He ran to the door to see Mairu and Kururi shot at him and grab onto his legs; he looked at Kasuka who also looked pretty worried.<p>

"What's going on?" Shizuo asked the three; he gasped when the two sisters started talking all at once. He waited a while before they finally shut up.

"I didn't catch a word of that, one of you tell me and say it slower." Shizuo ordered.

"Ok so we were just walking back here when we saw Iza-nii talking with some guy. We knew he was with a client so we were waiting for him when we saw this other guy come up behind Iza-nii and shove a cloth in his face and the next thing we know Iza-nii is unconscious. We wanted to go help him but there were five of them and they just dragged him off somewhere and now we don't know where he is?" Mairu cried.

"I'm really sorry Nii-san" Kasuka said looking down sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: HAHAHA you thought it was going to be a happy chapter! Noooooo you know me better then that! I HAVE to stretch this out longer! If you've got any other ideas for my chapters for me please PM me and stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	20. Proposal

"Ok you three stay here and I'll go look for Izaya, I'm sure he probably pissed the guy off so they probably just beat him up and left him in the ally. I called Celty so she's looking for the flea too." Shizuo said as he grabbed the keys to the apartment and shoved them in his pocket.

"Iza-nii…dead?" (Is Iza-nii dead?)

"No he's too stubborn to die."

"Be careful, don't get yourself killed." Kasuka said as he sat down on Izaya's couch.

"Trust me that's pretty much impossible." Shizuo laughed.

(6 hours later)

"IZZZAAAYYYYAAA where the fuck are you?" Shizuo screamed into the night. He searched in every alley around where Izaya was kidnapped but he still couldn't find the messed up blonde. He flinched when he felt his phone vibrate.

"_I looked everywhere, I couldn't find him. Did you?" _Celty had texted him_._

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_Not yet, thanks for looking though. I'll text you if I find him, if I'm too late I might need Shinra to stitch him back together."_

_Buzzzzzzzzz_

"_Hopefully it won't come to that." _

Shizuo shoved his cell phone back in his pocket and went to the last place he would think Izaya would be. Since he had looked in every alley way he might as well look in some of the nearby abandon buildings.

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan!" Shizuo heard Izaya's voice in one of the abandon buildings…but his voice didn't sound scared or panicked…just casual.

"Shut the fuck up!" Shizuo gasped when he heard someone get punched…hard. He kicked the door of the building so hard that the door went all the way across the room and crushed one of the men. The other four shot at him the minute they saw the infuriated blonde; Shizuo dogged one of the punches and threw the guy into the concrete wall, breaking his spine. He smashed the other two's heads together breaking both their head open; he gasped when he felt a knife run along his back. Shizuo spun around and punched the man so hard he went flying into the other building, cracking his skull, and died.

Shizuo looked around furiously until he found a dark figure curled up in one of the corers. He quickly ran to his boyfriends aid; Izaya had his hands bound behind his back, his feet tied together, and apparently someone had put duck tape over his mouth the shut him up. Shizuo sat Izaya up and ripped the tape off of his mouth, maybe a little too hard because Izaya cried out in pain.

"Aw Shizu-chan came to save me" Izaya said as Shizuo ripped the bounds to shreds; he carefully helped the brunet to his feet and checked him over, making sure there were no injuries.

"I'm fine Shizu-chan, let's get out of this place and then I'll explain." Izaya grabbed the blonde's hand and ran out of the building with him.

"Ok, explain." Shizuo ordered when they finally stopped running.

"Well that guy that kidnapped me I kind of ruined his love life by telling his girlfriend he was cheating on her, which he was. So of course she dumped him and because of that he wanted to kill me so he got his friends to kidnap me."

"Wait it's been about 8 hours and the only mark I see on you is that bruise on your cheek." Shizuo said nodding to the brunet's face.

"They were really scared because I kept saying you were going to come in any minute and if you saw one mark on me you'd kill them all. Apparently they didn't know the monster of Tokyo is my boyfriend." Izaya said as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Do you know how fucking worried I was?" Shizuo asked as he grabbed the small frame and pulled the man tightly against his body.

"I was worried to…I thought that maybe you wouldn't fine me and they would kill me…and I would never see you again." They stayed there for a while, hugging each other and enjoying the comfort from the other person.

"I can't believe this fucking happened, I wanted to tell you something really important tonight." Shizuo said, now angry at himself.

"Look Shizu-chan, it wasn't your fault. The only reason those guys got me was because I wasn't really paying attention…the only thing on my mind right then was you…and how much I love you."

"I love you to flea." Shizuo said as he kissed the brunet on the forehead.

"So what was so important that you wanted to tell me?" Shizuo froze; he could still feel the velvet box in his left pocket. He back up little from the brunet and went down one knee, he could feel his face getting red as he pulled out the little black box.

"Izaya…I love you and I've always loved you…ever since high school. I know that you wanted to have kids with me so before that I think we should make sure our relationship is forever. So Izaya…will you marry me?" Shizuo asked opening the small box revealing the large diamond ring. Shizuo couldn't really see the brunet's expression because it was so dark; he quickly stood back on his feet and closed the box.

"Well uh…you don't have to decide right away." Shizuo gasped when he felt Izaya's skinny arms wrap around his neck.

"Of course I'll marry you, you protozoan!" Izaya cried, Shizuo wrapped his arms tightly around the small frame and smiled. Shizuo slipped the ring onto Izaya's finger and hugged him with his monstrous strength, trying hard not to break him in half.

"Why are you crying?" Shizuo asked as he felt Izaya's tears fall on his t-shirt.

"Because I'm happy, now can we go home? I can't wait to see the look on your brother's face when he hears that the great Izaya Orihara is going to marry his brother. I wonder if he'll throw my refrigerator at me…then we would know if your monstrous strength runs in the family." Izaya laughed into Shizuo's chest.

"Come on, he doesn't hate you…well that much at least." Shizuo kissed Izaya again on the cheek and they both started to walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Don't worry there are more chapters to come! Oh and at the last chapter it's going to have Izaya and Shizuo's children who you all will know if I say the names….but I cannot spoil the surprise! Oh and by the way after this wonderful fanfic I'm going to make another long chapter fanfic with our two favorite characters Izaya and Shizuo! I'll start it after I finish this fanfic! Trust me the next chapter one will be as amazing as this one! I'll mention the name of the new fanfic in my last chapter of this one! Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter get ready for the next!<strong>


	21. Happy ending

"Izaya, I'm home!" Shizuo said as he closed the apartment door behind him. He smiled when he saw his husband bottle feeding their youngest son Hibiya who had just turned one.

"Daddy!" Tsugaru yelled as he ran into his father's arms, Tsugaru was the couple's oldest son who was now eight. Shizuo kissed his son on the forehead and carried him into the apartment.

"Where are the other two?" Shizuo asked as he sat down on the couch with Tsugaru curled up in his arms.

"Little Delic is taking a nap, I was just about to put Hibiya in his crib." Izaya said as he continues to feed the tiny infant.

"I'm, right here daddy!" Shizuo looked down to see Psyche climbing up onto the expensive couch.

"You're so tiny I can hardly keep track of you." Shizuo said pulling his five year old son into his lap next to the older one.

"What a good daddy." Izaya laughed as he watched his husband cuddle his two oldest sons.

"We missed you daddy, usually you don't come home until we're going to bed." Psyche said excitedly as he snuggled next to his older brother and hugged his father.

"I decided to take the rest of the day off, now why don't you two go play. I think I hear your brother waking up." Shizuo said, the two younger male's slid back onto the floor and went back to playing with each other. Shizuo went into his baby's Delic and Hibiya's room and picked up the two year old from his crib.

"Izaya babe, is Delic's bottle made? I think he's hungry." Shizuo asked as he rocked the crying baby in his arms.

"It's on the top shelf in the refrigerator." Izaya called over his shoulder as he went back into the baby's room to put his youngest son to sleep. Shizuo heated up the bottle and smiled as the infant drank the milk happily; Izaya came up behind him and kissed the blonde sweetly on the cheek.

"I missed you Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he wrapped his arms tightly around his husband's waist. Shizuo moved Delic to the other arm and wrapped his free arm around the brunet's waist.

"I missed you to." Shizuo said kissing Izaya on the lips. Delic whimpered in the taller man's arms when the bottle had run out of milk. Shizuo shifted the baby into Izaya's arms and put the empty bottle in the dishwasher.

"Good morning Delic." Tsugaru said reaching up towards his baby brother; Izaya set the infant on the floor and watched as the older son hugged his little brother.

"Yay, Delic's awake!" the hyper son yelled, he ran around the counter to get to the blonde baby. He picked the baby up (who was only a little smaller then he was) in his arms and carried him into the living room to play.

"I didn't get to see my princess all day." Shizuo said as he came back into the kitchen with his youngest son sleeping soundly in his arms; Izaya smiled and kissed his baby on the forehead.

"My sweet baby." Izaya said brushing the brunet's hair out of his face; Shizuo smiled and rubbed the baby's back making sure he stayed asleep. The two watched their two oldest sons' play with the younger male, making him laugh by waving around his teddy bear.

"I love you Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he watched his family; he grinned when he felt Shizuo's velvet lips against his cheek.

"I love you to flea"

~Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Thank you everyone who reviewed my fanfic! I love reviews so keep on reviewing! And just so there is no confusion Shizuo and Izaya had four kids about a month after their honeymoon. They are both 23 and have four beautiful sons.<strong>

**1****st**** Born: Tsugaru/Age: 8**

**2****nd**** Born: Psyche/Age: 5**

**3****rd**** Born: Delic/Age: 2**

**4****th**** Born: Hibiya/Age: 1**

**As promised I was going to give you the name of the next chapter fanfic I was going to write. This one will also be about 20 chapters and will be romantic/funny/horror/hurt/comfort/romantic again! **

**Name: …sorry I don't want to spoil the surprise! HAHAHA sorry! If you really want to know the name of the next beautiful Shizaya fanfic just PM me!**


End file.
